


Accidents Happen

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [68]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Castiel, Fluff, Gen, Little Dean, Little Sam, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: ageplay prompt: the boys are helping daddy cas with making lunch and poor Sammy is havin a really clumsy day he'll accidentally knock something over and then spill something or drop food on the floor but he's just being adorable nd trying to help and after every accident he’ll apologize and Cas can’t help but smile through it all</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents Happen

Dean carefully brought his drink over to the table, grinning when he set it down.

"See? I can help!" Dean grinned.

"I can help too!" Sam said eagerly, as he go up from the table to help Cas. "I can help Daddy!"

In Sam’s excitement, he accidentally knocked over his fork and napkin.

"Oops! Sorry Daddy!" Sam said, reaching down to pick up his things.

Cas chuckled, and watched as Sam walked over holding his hand out for his drink.

Cas handed it to him and Sam started to walk back to the table, excited that he was helping bring stuff over, and some of the drink splashed out of the cup.

"Oh no!" Sam said turning and looking at the puddle, before he sat his cup down on the table. "Sorry!" He grabbed his napkin and went over cleaning up the puddle and wiping off his hand. "There!"

Cas handed Dean his food, and watched Dean bring it to the table, settling it down. Sam went over and held his hand out for his plate.

"Can you carry it to the table without spilling it on the floor?" Cas asked, some amusement in his voice.

"Yes." Sam said determined. Cas handed Sam his plate and Sam began the journey back to the table. Right as he got to the table, Sam tripped and the plate came crashing down on the table, food falling on Sam’s side.

Dean sighed and shook his head, and Cas couldn’t stop the short laugh that escaped.

"Seems like you can’t win today, Sam." Cas said, walking over and helping Sam clean up the mess.

"Sorry, Daddy."

"It’s OK, Sam. Accidents happen." Cas said, helping Sam get some more food for lunch.


End file.
